1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle grommet. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle grommet that has a flexible design that allows the grommet to move between an elongated orientation and a coiled orientation.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles have closure panels that include electrically powered fixtures. Vehicle doors are one example of a closure panel that can include such electrically powered accessories such as electric door locks, electric side rear view mirror, etc. A vehicle trunk lid is another example of the closure panel that can include electrically powered accessories such as tail lights, stop lights and/or license plate lights. It is therefore necessary to install insulated electrical conducting wires between the vehicle body and the closure panel. Typically, a hole is formed in a portion of the vehicle body panel, another hole is formed in the closure panel. Wires extend through both holes to provide electric power from the vehicle body to the accessories on or in the closure panel.
The wires that extend between the vehicle body and closure panel are typically protected by a flexible conduit or hollow tube-shaped grommet. More specifically, the grommet has mounting ends that extend into the respective holes in the vehicle body and the closure panel. The wires extend through the grommet. The grommet is shaped and dimensioned such that the wires are prevented from contacting edges of the holes in the vehicle body and the closure panel. Therefore, the insulation on the wires is protected and electrical shorting to metallic portions of the vehicle body is prevented.
A trunk lid of a vehicle is typically supported by hinges such that the trunk lid can move between a closed position and an open position. The hinges are typically installed at opposite lateral sides of the trunk space. In applications where a grommet is installed between the vehicle body and the trunk lid, the grommet must be able to extend to an extended or elongated orientation with the trunk lid in an open position and collapse to a compressed orientation in the closed position. Currently a mid-portion of the grommet is supported by a bracket attached to one of the trunk lid hinges. The bracket serves to keep the grommet from being pinched or crushed by the hinge as the trunk lid closes. As the trunk lid opens, a mid-portion of the grommet moves with one of the trunk lid hinges. As the trunk lid closes, the mid-portion of the grommet is pulled downward to a specific location that is dependent upon the movement of the hinge and the trunk lid. During the movement of the trunk lid, the bracket attached to the hinge, keeps the grommet spaced apart from the hinge.
Using a grommet having a mid-portion that requires attachment to a trunk lid hinge has at least two dis-advantages. First, additional installation steps are required to install the bracket on the hinge and to the mid-portion of the grommet. Second, the bracket itself is an extra part required for installation of the grommet.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved grommet that includes fewer attachment parts and yet will collapse into a small overall space while protecting wires extending therethough. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.